


Impossible

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Community: hd_seasons, Drabble, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is looking for the perfect gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Gloves"

Harry wandered through the shops of Diagon Alley, searching for the right present to get his boyfriend. The Slytherin was nearly impossible to shop for, as Harry had quickly discovered over the years. With his wealth and temperament, if Draco wanted something he simply got it for himself. He often couldn't stand the wait for a surprise he knew was coming, and simply bypassed it by purchasing anything he wanted when he wanted it.

Unfortunately for Harry, it meant that likely anything the blonde wanted, he already owned. Thus, while the rest of his Christmas shopping had been done relatively quickly, he was now left with the near-impossible task of picking out something for his boyfriend.

Passing by the entrance to Madam Malkin's, he contemplated the fine leather gloves on display behind the window. Draco did already have gloves - at least three pairs - but Harry couldn't remember one in that gorgeous shade of Slytherin green. And the gloves would at least be a starting point for his problematic giftee. Decided, he strode into the shop.


End file.
